


[M4F] Filling Your Fucking Script

by margo_moon



Category: No Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Degradation, Exhibitionism, F/M, FaceFucking, First Time, Mean, Meta, Public Sex, Stalker, Virgin Listener - Freeform, daddy - Freeform, dd/lg, dubcon, gwa, mdom, rough, script offer, spanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: You've bumped into a hot girl says she knows you from somewhere. You don't recognize her, but she is obsessed with you. She's a writer on GWA who's been begging for you to fill her scripts for so long, and now she's come to track you down.
Kudos: 9





	[M4F] Filling Your Fucking Script

**Author's Note:**

> All characters depicted are ADULTS.
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> Feel free to ad-lib and have fun with this script. Be really, really mean.
> 
> Play around with the wordings, sentences, whatever. You see one line and improv off that? Be my guest! I love sound effects but if that's not available to you, that's A-OK! Moans and grunts are greatly greatly appreciated.
> 
> *emphasis*  
> (suggestions)  
> [notes/actions]
> 
> \--------------------

[You're standing in line at a coffee shop]

Hmm?

[to the person standing next to you in line] Hey, dude, I think this girl is trying to get your attention …

… Oh, you were talking to *me*?

Whoops.

[to the person standing next to you] Sorry about that, man.

[to listener] I’m sorry, I didn’t realize … Did you need something?

… Do we … know each other?

You... know me from somewhere? Uh… you’re, um...

Shit… I’m pulling a blank here, I’m so sorry …

[trying to play off not recognizing her] Oh … right! Of course. It’s *you*. From … the thing … from *the internet*! Right, that explains why I didn’t recognize you.

Sweet, I never thought I’d meet one of my online pals “irl” as they say. (chuckle) Can I ask where from, or what username I’d know you as…

Oh, y-yeah! Yeah! 

Hey, can I buy you a coffee?

[to the barista] Two lattes, please. [to listener] Oh, no, don’t worry, I got this. I’m making up for pulling a blank there. [chuckle]

[to the barista] Thank you. [to listener] Is this a good place to sit? 

Cool, yeah, me too. I love that coziness when sitting in a booth - gives you a little sense of privacy even though, y’know, this place is packed.

So, tell me about yourself! I know we’ve spoken online and stuff, but it’s nothing compared to the real thing.

Oh, you - you don’t wanna talk about “real life” stuff? What, is there something we have to talk about? Are you okay?

Woah. What. The. Fuck. [giggle]

So *that’s* where you know me from, huh? We started talking on [whispers] GoneWildAudio then?

What do you mean I don’t remember? I’m sure that’s just where we were introduced, and we kept talking after that.

No?

We… only talked about GWA stuff?

Oh. Fuck. [a bit of dread]

So *that’s* who you are…

[sarcastic, mean] Oh yeah, congratulations, you saw right through my Oscar-winning impression of someone who *actually* knows who you are.

You’re that needy little writer who texts me every time you upload a new script. Don’t lie. You *know* how desperate you are in my DMs. 

At first I was flattered, with the “Hey, I think this could suit your voice”. And then I was flattered *again* when you started texting me like “Daddy, please consider filling this script for me, I’m so addicted to your voice”. And then what happened? Hmm?

Oh, you stupid, *needy* girl. Of course you remember.

You hit me up one day with “Fill this script or else”. And I’d had enough of your *shit* and blocked you. Because you know what?

Your scripts just never appealed to me. I did *not* understand how you could actually brave texting *me* of all people, to fill them for you. Frankly, I just didn’t care about them.

So what is it now, then? Did you fucking track me down? Is that it?

[laughs] Wow… I have a real life fucking stalker. Wow. All because of me jerking off in a basement and moaning into a glorified walkie talkie!

You tracked me down, you found me, congratulations. Now what’s the next part of your plan? Hmm? You even practically got me on a *date* with you, for heaven’s sake.

W-well, yeah, I-I guess, I technically *was* the one to ask *you* out… but you can’t blame *me* for that.

“*Why*”? [laugh] Because a hot girl approaches you in public and says she knows you, what are you gonna do? Say “okay cool bye” and walk away?

[under breath] That’s probably what I *should’ve* done.

What? [laughs] Out of this entire fucked-up conversation, you’ve decided you’re gonna fixate on me calling you a “hot girl”?

Oh, c’mon, seriously. You *know* you’re hot. And I bet you spent extra time this morning getting ready, because you had finally found *Daddy* and wanted to please him, is that it?

Hmm, what was that?

Did- did you just *whimper*, you needy little slut? Right here, in the middle of this coffee shop? Tell me why you did it, baby. Is it because you heard that *word*? 

Mm, I know it was. You *love* hearing me say *Daddy*. 

[whisper] I bet if I just… slide my hand under this table… I’ll feel you soaking my fingers, and you won’t even be wearing panties.

[gasp, chuckle] Mm… right on both counts, huh princess? 

No, sorry, I’m not giving you my fingers, you fucking slut. Right now I’m just gonna… [sucking noise] suck my fingers and taste what a needy little whore you are. [suck again] Mm… so, so sweet…

So, why did you track me across the whole *world*, babygirl? Hmm?

[laughs] *What*?! You came all this way just to ask me to *unblock* you?

You really *must* be addicted to Daddy’s voice, huh princess?

Let me ask, am I what you expected?

[chuckles darkly] No, no, you were wrong about that. I *am* mean in my audios, and I’m not that much nicer to needy little sluts like you in real life either.

See, I can see you pouting right there, and that can only communicate one thing to me. In your heart, you hoped that I was secretly some romantic, and now you’re disappointed… But between your legs, you’re not disappointed at all… In fact, you’re almost *begging* me to bite that lip you’re pouting with.

[whispers] Would you like that, princess?

[laughs] I know you would. 

You look like a scared little deer in the headlights. It’s cute, actually.

You just really, really want me to be your Daddy right now, huh?

Mmm… I know, baby. Tell you what, I’ll unblock you if you do one thing for me…

Ooh, so eager! Simmer down, princess, I haven’t even told you yet what to do.

[whispers] What you’re going to do for me is pretend you dropped something on the floor. And you’re gonna get under the table. And then, slut, you’re going to take out my cock, and you’re gonna suck me off, right here, right now.

[mockingly] Oh no, what if you get caught?

Well, I can always warn you if someone’s coming, and you can go back to pretending you dropped the sugar or something. 

[Dom voice back] But... I think you’re getting even wetter just *thinking* about someone seeing you. Seeing you being so fucking filthy for Daddy, right here, in the middle of a packed cafe. 

So do it, slut. Get under the table and fucking suck me off. I’m just gonna keep drinking my coffee, while you’re down on your fucking knees for Daddy. Do it now.

(possible sfx of something falling)

[Improv & have fun with this part - alternating between casual sipping and trying to stifle moans and gasps and dirty talk, especially about how risky it is to get a blowjob in a coffee shop]  
…  
..  
…  
…

[groans] Okay, baby, hold still. I’m gonna fuck your throat. I’m gonna hold my coffee in one hand… and your hair in the other. Now, be a good fucking girl, and open that throat for me. This isn’t the easiest position, so you’re gonna do your absolute best for me, slut.

[Facefuck improv, very difficult for you to suppress moans]

Mm, I’m gonna cum soon baby… No, you’re not gonna swallow it. [laughs] I’m gonna cum all over those gorgeous fucking tits. Don’t think I didn’t notice that… [growl] low-cut top. They’re just… *begging* to be painted by Daddy’s cum. I’m gonna cum on your tits and then we’re gonna walk out of here together, so everyone gets to see just how slutty you are.

Oh, God, yeah, baby…. [cumming improv]

…  
…  
...

Mm…. fuck…….. Well done, slut. You did such a good job for Daddy.

Now, get up. No, I wasn’t kidding. You’re not going to clean up in the bathroom. We’re walking out of here.

What the fuck?! Get back here, [growls] Right. Now.

(sounds of doors opening/closing) [listener has gone to bathroom to wash off your cum against your orders - you follow her in]

[laughs] You didn’t think I’d follow you in? You went against Daddy’s orders, and I can’t just let you get away with that. You’re a nasty, filthy, disobedient little slut who’s about to take a punishment.

(sound of door lock)

We’ve got this place *all* to ourselves now. So I don’t have to be careful at all.

Put your hands on the wall. Stick out that ass for me. [spank]

No, slut, you don’t get a fucking warning. [spank]

You didn’t give me a warning when we met that you’re a crazy fucking stalker bitch. [spank]

Mm, is that pretty ass getting sore? You’ve been fucking dreaming of this, haven’t you? [spank]

You’ve been at home, listening to my audios, whispering, answering me, moaning for me for so long. [spank]

Because that’s what you do. Because you’re a stupid, needy little whore. [spank]

But hey, you’re finally getting what you want. [spank]

Do you want my cock, princess? [pause, then spank] I asked you a question, slut.

Are you ready to take this fucking hard cock? [spank]

Then beg for it. [spank]

Beg louder. [spank]

You didn’t let me expose you as a slut out there, so you’re gonna beg so loud you’ll expose yourself. 

So do it. [spank] 

Beg. [spank]

You want it so badly? Then take it.

[fucking noise]

No, I didn’t give you a warning. You don’t get a warning. You came to get *fucked*, so you’re gonna get *fucked*. You’re gonna get fucking *pounded*, *hard* and *raw*. Like you deserve. I’m gonna bruise your poor pretty little pussy.

[fucking improv]  
…  
…

Fucking hell, you are *so* tight. I wouldn’t expect you to be, seeing how desperate you are for me, you must be used to being a needy little slut.

[pause, stop fucking] Are you… are you fucking kidding? [laugh] You’re a *virgin*? This is the first time you’ve had your pussy *pounded* by a nice, big, hard fucking cock? [laugh] I can’t believe it.

Nope, I’m not gonna try to stop and make this a special romantic moment for your deflowering. You *know* I don’t make those pussy-ass tender audios. And you don’t want me to. You came all this way because you wanna be properly fucked. You don’t want to “make love”. You don’t want slow and sensual. You want what you’ve been picturing every time you fuck yourself.

Well, I’m a man who aims to please.

[goes back to hard fucking]

Fuck, I’m getting close again…. Are you on birth control? Oh, wait, I don’t actually give a shit either way. I’m still gonna fill that tight little pussy with my cum. 

Mm, baby, I can feel you clenching down on me. You wanna cum?

You’re gonna have to beg again. In fact, you’re gonna beg to this entire fucking coffee shop. I want you to yell out, “Please, please, Daddy, let me fucking cum for you.” Do it, slut. 

Mm, that sounds good.

I want you to yell out “I’m a needy little slut who’s about to cum all over Daddy’s cock”. 

Good girl, fucking yell out.

Let’s cum together baby, I want your virgin fucking pussy to cum all over me. Do it. Cum for me. [cumming improv]

…

..

[panting, sigh of relief] Fuck. That was amazing.

[mean again] Get dressed. We need to get out of here, now.

[softer] Good girl. 

[kiss]

Don’t worry, I *will* unblock you. And hey, I want you to write this experience as a script. I can think of some people who’d love to fill that...


End file.
